The present invention relates generally to vacuum packaging, and more particularly to an apparatus and system for thermally sealing bags using a constant temperature heat source located adjacent to one or more heat sinks.
It is known in the prior art to seal perishable items, such as food products, by placing the item in a plastic bag, evacuating a substantial portion of the air within the bag to form a partial vacuum, and heat-sealing the bag opening to hermetically seal the bag and preserve the vacuum. Typically, this process is performed within a vacuum chamber. The bag containing the item or items to be packaged is placed into the chamber, and the chamber is closed. Air is evacuated from the chamber and the open end of the bag is sealed using a heat-sealing bar. As the bar comes into contact with the plastic, the plastic of both walls of the bag is melted, thereby causing the walls to meld or adhere to one another.
Ordinarily, the vacuum chamber comprises two major elements or assemblies, an upper lid or cover assembly that houses the heat sealing mechanism and a blade for trimming excess bag material, and a lower base or platen assembly that holds the bag and product to be packaged, valves, sealing support device, cutting support device, and vacuum pump.
A significant problem in food packaging applications relates to “leakers”, which result from defective seals. For example, meats and other packaged foods commonly have natural juices, fat particles, preservatives and other substances trapped in their bags. These substances are sometimes trapped in the bag openings as they are sealing, and prevent the thermoplastic film from closing air-tight across the mouths of the bags. Bag closures can thus be compromised with leak channels that form where the bag portions do not completely seal, which create leakers allowing fluid to leak out and other substances to leak in and potentially contaminate the packaged food products. Leakers tend to be aesthetically unacceptable for retail merchandising because they create unattractive packages, which customers tend to avoid. They can also discharge substances onto surrounding packages, store displays, shipping containers, etc. Leakers can occur in approximately 7% -20% of the thermoplastic bags sealed with current technology. Therefore, achieving complete, fluid-tight seals with minimal “leakers” is an important criterion in the design and operation of bag sealing equipment. A design strategy for eliminating leak passages involves providing a relatively wide area of engagement with crisscrossing sealing lines whereby a leak passage would have to cross multiple sealing lines in order to compromise the bag. On the other hand, equipment designs which place total reliance on single seal lines for bag closures tend to be more susceptible to being compromised by leak passages. For example, much of the current bag sealing equipment provides sealed areas that are only about 3 mm wide, and are thus susceptible to leak channels.
A heat sealing method commonly used in the prior art is known as impulse sealing. Impulse sealing includes the intermittent application of electric current “impulses” to a heating element in a sealing bar. The sealing bar was formed of metal or other materials that transmit heat to the plastic bag. As the sealing bar was brought into contact with the plastic to be melted, an impulse of electrical current was applied to the heating element, which heated the sealing bar long enough to fuse or melt-weld (“meld”) the plastic bag. The heating element was then deenergized, thus allowing the sealing bar to cool until the next heating/cooling cycle began.
Such heating/cooling cycles tended to cause operating problems with prior art equipment. For example, delays occurred and energy was wasted as components, such as heating bars, were brought up to operating temperatures and then allowed to cool. Therefore, prior art components with substantial thermal mass tended to incur substantial operating delays and consumed considerable amounts of energy due to their cyclic operations. Moreover, heating/cooling cycles tended to expand and contract thermally conductive components, such as metals and ceramic-core heating elements. The resulting expansion/contraction cycles subjected the equipment to wear. Operators of prior art impulse-type bag sealing equipment thus incurred operating expenses for replacement parts, repairs and downtime.
On the other hand, constant-temperature sealing bars can benefit from greater thermal mass because they tend to be less affected by heat loss to the workpieces. For example, equipment for sealing thermoset plastic bags tends to operate more efficiently and with less wear if operating temperatures are maintained relatively constant. However, thermal energy from constant-heat sealing bars can dissipate throughout the equipment and cause other problems. The present invention addresses these and other problems with the prior art by providing heat sinks on both sides of a heating bar, thus focusing and directing the radiant heat output along a relatively narrow strip or “heat zone”.
Heretofore there has not been available a bag sealing system and method with the advantages and features of the present invention.